Germany's Military Journal
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: The missing pages from Germany's Journal have been found! Rated T for Germany's temper. Please R&R! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Komodo here! All right, due to my lack of imagination and horrible writing, I've decided to scratch the Germany Military Journal and start over. I will not be doing the accent: W's turn into v's, though I will throw in words: _Ja, Vatti, Mutti, Guten tag,__ Deutschland,_ and maybe as time goes on, more and more. So sorry people who loved the previous chapters, but I plan on making this journal better: Some serious (WW1 and WW2) but definitely humor to help balance it out XD all right? :D Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Komodo~**

Entry One:

Dear Journal,

Today I purchased another journal book. It looks the same as the others: Brown leather with gold-rimmed pages. I trust it will serve its purpose well. Nothing different has happened today so far, I am merely checking my financial records so that I can write my reports. Everything seems to be in order. Earlier today Prussia invited me out for some beer, sort of as a "night on the town". I agreed, for a beer would be excellent for my parched throat.

My boss has told me to start gathering weapons together. I admit I am rather excited, for I have never been in a major conflict before, and this...just might change everything. I will win.

I must leave, for Prussia has knocked on my door. Goodbye, until tomorrow.

Germany


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Two:

Dear Journal,

I only have a short time to write before the guests come. I have some horrible news: I must entertain a party...A party that Prussia said must be at my house, and he's invited everyone. Every. Single. Country. How did this happen? Let me explain:

Yesterday as you know, Prussia took me to the local tavern in our neighborhood. And of course, the idiot demanded that we play a game: Who could hold the most beer? Since both of us are German, this turned out to be quite the contest. We were still strong at our eight glasses, and soon downed the ninth with no problems. I drove us home, still sober. When I turned into the driveway, I was momentarily distracted by a magazine which was in my mailbox, and Prussia pulled out a bottle, drinking from it, so his amount was bigger than mine. When we arrived home, I had to use the bathroom, so Prussia won.

Today Prussia said that my penalty was to host a party that every country would attend. Despite the odds, I wish that everyone would not be able to attend. Now, not only must I have countries in _mein_ house, I must let them eat my entire supply of food, drink my beer, and clean up after them once they are gone. One thing is for sure...I will never have a drinking contest with Prussia again.

Goodbye until much much later.

Germany

P.S. I have received more orders to stock up on weapons and rations. Am I really going to war?


	3. Chapter 3

Entry Three:

Dear Journal,

I have finally finished cleaning my house and am now enjoying a well-deserved beer. What happened? Let me tell you:

The first guest to arrive was Italy, which was of no surprise to me. He immediately waltzed over to my kitchen and began making pasta as Greece and Romano arrived. Romano angrily shouted at me in Italian and stormed off to find his brother, mumbling something about idiots and Germans. I was about to go thrash him for such words when England, France, Russia, and China all appeared. Spain and Prussia soon followed, each carting two kegs of beer. As much as my mouth watered for the precious liquid, I had to refrain because my carpet was set on fire. Immediately I grabbed water and stomped out the flame. Apparently some drops of beer had dripped onto the floor, so when Italy dropped the pasta pan, it caught on fire.

Angrily I demanded that Italy pay for new carpeting, which of course Romano strongly argued against. My front door flew open as a bear floated inside, followed by Greece, Turkey, Switzerland, Austria, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belgium, Netherlands, and Belarus. The room went chaotic: Russia was fleeing Belarus while Greece and Turkey argued about who was best friends with _mein_ ally, Japan who walked into the mess moments later. Italy screamed at his brother while Romano screamed back in Italian. Spain, France, and Prussia decided to steal one keg of beer for themselves while I tried to clean the carpet.

Austria and Switzerland avoided each other as Hungary went to smack _mein _brother and Liechtenstein shrank into Switzerland's back, afraid of the ridiculous behaviour happening around her. China clapped his hands, bringing in some of his native men to build a ChinaTown. I vehemently sent them back home. No way were they going to make a CHINATOWN in _MEIN_ house!

After several hours of this, Prussia decided to play "Truth or Dare" and forced me to play. I was asked ridiculous questions, from "Do you love Italy more than Japan?" to "Do you love Italy?" to "Can I have all of your beer?". I tactfully avoided the first by answering that they were both of equal importance to me because they are my allies, so I do not have favorites. The second I spat "No." Although it was challenged, I stood by my answer, because it was true. I do not love that idiotic nation whom I regret ever forming an alliance with. The third was a "No".

France decided we should watch a movie, but his choice of movies were declined by Switzerland, who was defending Liechtenstein's innocence. Belgium offered a Disney movie, and so reluctantly I was forced to watch seven hours of animated characters singing and dancing to ridiculous plots. Being the host, I had to offer refreshments to all of my guests, and against my will I even had to let them go get themselves a snack from my pantry.

I swear, I will never do a drinking bet with Prussia again.

The next few hours are a blur, I was told later I drank a little too much and passed out on the floor. When I awoke, my house was destroyed from top to bottom and I was alone. Thankfully the others were gone, but unfortunately I had to clean their mess...and replace all of the food and drink they used. So that's what I did today: go grocery shopping. Spain, France, and Prussia are in my basement, probably destroying more of my house and drinking more of my beer.

I hate to admit, but I am exhausted. Cleaning confetti and England's burnt scones off of my walls was quite a challenge. So good bye.

_Guten Nact,_

Germany


End file.
